choisir c'est renoncer
by MaRyThOrIk
Summary: Il à preféré la préserver plutot que de lui dire la vérité mais il à renoncer à son bohneur. Elle à choisi de tout oublier, mais elle à renoncer à vivre. [PostPoudlard][DMHG]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Me voila avec mon OS que je vous ai promis. Merci pour vos encouragements, et vos reviews évidement ! Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ma deuxième fic qui j'espère vous plaira autant que « she's no you ».**

**Je précise au passage que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, que je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, que c'est un Drago/Hermione, et enfin que l'histoire se déroule 3ans APRES Poudlard !**

**A oui et aussi nous aurons le point de vue de Hermione et de Drago aussi ! Je vous avertis car je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à séparer les deux !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Hermione Granger, une jeune fille de 20 ans était médicomage à st-Mangouste, ou elle avait fait ses études. Elle se plongeait dans le travail jour et nuits, au grand désespoir des ses amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, devenus aurors.

Harry Potter, lors de la bataille finale avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, Lord Voldemort, aux cotés de Hermione, Ron et tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Justement, c'était depuis cette bataille finale que Hermione ne vivait plus convenablement. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi car personne ne savait qu'Hermione Granger avait eu une relation avec Drago Malefoy pendant sa 7eme année à Poudlard. En effet, Drago Malefoy avait été recueilli par l'Ordre du Phénix et il effectuait des missions secrète à son compte (je parle du compte de l'ordre !), mais il avait disparus mystérieusement au cours d'une de ces missions et on ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Hermione, à la suite de cette nouvelle, s'était engagée dans le travail afin d'oublier _son ange_, pour tout oublier de leur septième année.

Hermione Granger, justement, qui avait essayé de se rendre forte en enfouissant ses souvenirs avait récemment craquée en retrouvant une photo d'elle et de Drago Malefoy. Elle était assise sur son lit, mais elle ne pleurait plus, elle se souvenait. Toutes les barrières qu'elle avait construites s'écroulaient les unes après les autres.

**_Début du flash back_** :

_-Tu sais, je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Drago, je préfère quand tu m'appelles mon ange ! (Je sais dsl si ça vous rappelle quelque chose mais j'avais envie de mettre la même phrase !)_

_- Arrêtes Drago ! Tu es entrain de me distraire ! Je dois impérativement finir ma dissertation, pour Mcgonagall !_

_-Tu n'as pas bientôt fini avec tes livres ! Pour une fois que nous sommes seuls, confortablement installés, et que nous pouvons passés un peu de temps ensembles, tu trouves le moyen de refuser ! J'en ais assez de tout cela ! Je veux être avec toi ! s'exclama t'il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix._

_-Mais…je ne repondis-je_

_-Je veux être avec toi…au moins une dernière fois...murmura t'il._

_-Qu...quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?fis-je_

_-J'ai simplement dis que je voulais être avec toi. Y a-t-il un mal à cela ? dit-il d'une voix douce en m'attirant contre lui._

_-Non bien sur, fis-je rassurée._

_La nuit se déroula bien, une nuit magique… (Je n'ai pas très envie de décrire la scène vous imaginez ce qui à pu ce passer !) A mon réveil, il était toujours la._

_-Hermione ?_

_-Hum…oui ?fis-je_

_-Je voulais te dire…tout cela est une sensation nouvelle pour moi et je …enfin voila…je t'aime .dit-il_

_-Je t'aime aussi, cela me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me l'ais dit, repondis-je avec un sourire._

_-Excuse moi, je dois partir maintenant…..souvient toi de ce que je t'ais dit…et promet moi de ne jamais m'oublier.dit-il implorant._

_-Je te le promet…mais pourquoi dit tu cela ? Dragooooo, NON attends reviens !_

_Il était parti…j'avais vu ses yeux briller juste avant qu'il ne se retourne….ce n'était qu'un au revoir ? Dites moi que ce n'était qu'un au revoir !_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Peu à peu, sa gorge se nouât, les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux, et glissèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir le choc. Le poids du passé, des souvenirs trop douloureux remontaient à la surface depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée cette maudites photo. Non, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou le feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, quand soudain la tête de son ami de toujours Harry Potter, apparu à travers les flammes.

-Harry, bonté divine, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !s'exclama Hermione

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé Hermione, mais heu..à vrai dire..Je viens pour te confier une mission…pour l'ordre .répondit -il.

-Ah, très bien et de quoi s'agit t'il ?s'exclama t'elle

-Et bien nous avons récupéré quelqu'un de très blessé, il est arrivé au quartier général de l'ordre, et il n'as prononcé qu'un mot avant de s'évanouir. Il à prononcé ton nom. Il faut vraiment que tu viennes pour que nous puissions l'interroger, s'il te plait c'est très important, ajouta t'il d'une voix suppliante.

-Tu dis qu'il me connaît ? Je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça pourrait être ! Mais puisque tu insistes, je vais venir, ça pourra toujours me changer les idées.

-Oui, oui bien sur….alors je t'attends au square Grimmaud. Dit-il, mais Hermione perçu un peu d'appréhension dans sa voix.

Hermione se prépara rapidement avant de transplaner au 12 square Grimmaud. Elle jetaun bref coup d'œil à la demeure avant de s'y engouffrer. Harry l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer sa chambre, fit Harry.

Hermione regardait autours d'elle. La maison avait été un peu arrangée depuis l'époque ou Voldemort régnait. Il faisait un peu moins sombre, les traces de moisissures avaient disparues mais il faisait toujours aussi humide. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans cet endroit. Mais puisque c'était une mission pour l'ordre, il fallait qu'elle s'y accommode.

-Voila, c'est ici, dans la chambre au fond du couloir, dit Harry. Bonne chance.

-Merci, souffla t'elle avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une petite lampe posée sur une table de chevet à coté du lit. Elle s'approcha. Le « patient » était couché sur le coté et Hermione ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais son corps, aussi blessé soit il, avait un goût de déjà vu pour elle.

Son cœur battait à la chamade. Se pourrait il que cet homme soit…? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! _Il_ l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain, il sera impossible qu'il soit de retour ! Elle n'osait même as y songer mais pourtant…le malaise de Harry pouvait-il provenir de ça ? Elle secoua sa tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

Une heure passa ainsi, Hermione avait la tête plongée dans ses pensées et elle ne vit pas que le patient s'était réveillé.

OoOoOoOo

Il s'était réveillé et se retourna pour pouvoir admirer celle qui devait l'interroger. C'était _elle_. Lui c'était Drago Malefoy. _Son_ Hermione. Aussi belle qu'il y avait trois ans. Ses délicieux yeux chocolat étaient baignés de larmes, et ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascade cachaient une partie de son visage qu'il pouvait seulement imaginer. Il la devinait dans l'obscurité de la pièce, son petit ange, comme il aimait l'appeler du temps de Poudlard.

Poudlard…le 7eme année…tout ce bon temps était bien loin à présent…Maintenant, il était là, dans la quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, sur un lit, des bandages serrés autours de son abdomen. Il la regardait. Cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, et inconsciemment, il attendait ce jour depuis très longtemps.

En effet, il était parti pour une mission, sur ordre du professeur Lupin un jour de décembre. Un jour glacial ou il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes, car il devait la quitter. Il avait prévu que la mission ne durerait qu'un an, mais malheureusement pour lui et tout les autres, elle avait mal tourné et il avait été contraint de se cacher. Il se souviendrait toujours de leur premier baiser, un souvenir qui lui faisait mal à présent, car il pensait ne jamais pouvoir la récupérer.

_**Début du flash back :**_

_C'était un jour d'octobre, peu avant le bal d'Halloween. Les préfets devaient aller ensemble à tous les bals, mais pour moi, ce n'était plus une contrainte. Depuis que je n'avais plus à subir l'oppression et l'influence de mon père, je m'étais ouvert à mes sentiments._

_-Granger, c'est l'heure de partir pour la grande salle je te rappelle, fis-je de ma voix traînante._

_-C'est bon j'arrive Malefoy ! s'exclama t'elle._

_Quand elle arriva, elle était tous simplement magnifique. J'en avais le souffle coupé._

_-Et ben dis donc, Granger, Halloween ça te reusssi on dirait._

_Elle s'approcha de moi et me sourit. Je l'attirais contre moi et je l'embrassai._

_-Je suis contente que je te fasse cet effet, dit elle avec une voix malicieuse._

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Il se demandait si il fallait parler, ou laisser les choses se faire pour qu'elle remarque enfin sa présence. Il était si impatient de la retrouver…

OoOoOoOo

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, et ce fut une surprise totale pour elle d'entendre à nouveau cette voix. Son cœur manqua un battement. _Cette_ voix. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

-Bonjour. Ca faisait longtemps…dit-Drago d'une voix douce.

Elle était incapable de bouger ses lèvres pour répondre. Elle tourna lentement sa tête pour être sure que c'était bien lui. C'était bien lui, _son Drago_. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, elle le revoyait enfin. Il n'avait guère changé depuis mais il avait une mine fatiguée et des cernes lui creusaient le visage. Ses yeux gris aciers si étincelants autrefois étaient tristes, sa peau était encore plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire si c'était possible, mais comme toujours, quelques mèches rebelles de sa chevelure blondes tombaient sur son front. Un faible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Incapable d'articuler un mot, Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux aux pieds du lit et lui pris sa main. Des larmes glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de lui.

-Hermione….je suis désolé…..tu es toujours aussi belle…murmura t'il d'une voix douce.

-Dr…Drago…c'est bien toi ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire…pourquoi est tu ici après trois ans d'absence, trois ans ou j'ai renoncé à croire que tu était vivant et que tu reviendrais, pourquoi maintenant ?articula Hermione.

-Je suis désolé…je, je ne voulais pas cela, mais j'ai préféré préservé ton bonheur à la place de te dire la vérité, j'ai été un lâche Hermione pardonnes moi je t'en supplie…dit-il

Elle ne répondit rien, laissant couler ses larmes, incapable de se contrôler. Tout cela était trop dur pour elle. Tout le passé qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir remontait brusquement à la surface…

-Je voulais te préserver, j'ai fais une erreur, j'ai choisi de ne rien de dire, mais finalement je me rends compte que j'ai renoncer à ton bonheur…ses trois ans sans toi ont étés pour moi un enfer dont tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer…le poids des remords était important et je m'en suis tiré grâce à toi. Chaque jour, je pensais à toi et cela me permettait de me battre pour résister. Revoir ton visage était mon but, et j'ai réussi à l'atteindre. Je suis heureux à présent et tout cela je te le dois. Dis moi que toi tu ne m'avait pas oublier ?ajouta t'il d'une voix brisée

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui répondre que non, elle avait bien essayé de le faire mais tout cela était bien trop dur.

-Non. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Mais j'ai préféré enfouir le passé et me concentrer sur ma vie future en me plongeant dans le travail…dit-elle

Il baissa les yeux, mais elle lui prit la main.

-Je sais que tout a été dur pour nous pendant ces trois années. Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions plutôt…faire face au présent désormais. Risqua Hermione.

-Oui…je le pense aussi, répliqua t'il dans un souffle.

Il se leva légèrement et pris sa nuque entre ses mains, et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Quand le baiser se termina, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le premier vrai sourie depuis trois ans. Drago Malefoy était revenu, faisait ainsi revivre Hermione Granger.

A l'instant même ou ils se regardèrent, ils surent que plus jamais ils ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre.

**Fin.**

**Voila pour cette fic, ou plutôt ce OS. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. Reviews please !**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt sur « she's no you »**

**Marie**


	2. Réponse aus Reviews!

**Salut à tous ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste c'est juste pour répondre aux reviews ! Voila ! Je suis super contente que ma fic ait plu, cela m'a fait très très plaisir ! Sinon, vous pouvez toujours aller voir mon autre fic, « she's no you » en cliquant sur mon pseudo !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Someone **: _Déjà merci pour ta review ! Cependant, je tiens à te dire que je n'est en aucun cas copier sur une autre fic, mais qu'il est possible que ça ressemble un peu à une fic que tu à lu. Mercii beaucoup pour m'avoir dit que ma fic était bien écrite, cela me touche énormément. Désolée de te décevoir, il n'y aura pas de suite car c'est un One-Shot…Gros bisous à toi et merci d'avoir lu ma fic !Marie_

**Sam **:_ Mercii pour ta review ! Merci de m'avoir dit que ma fic était géniale !Contente qu'elle t'ait plue ! Alors, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'éclairer. Un OS, ou plutôt One-Shot, c'est une fic ou il n'y à qu'un seul et unique chapitre, donc pas de suite…voila pourquoi il y à marqué fin ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et d'avoir laisser une review ! Gros bisous à toi ! Marie_

**Sarasheppard** : _Mercii pour ta review ! J'ai été super contente que tu lise ma fic ! Et toi, tu n'écris pas de fic ? Je n'en n'ait vu aucune sur ton profile ! En tout cas, merci encore d'être passé par la, juste pour lire mon OS ! Gros bisous à toi ! Marie_

**MissMalefoy59** : _Mercii pour ta review ! Ta review ma fait EXTREMEMENT plaisir tu peu me croire ! Gros bisous à toi, merci d'être passé par la ! Au fait, je suis passée sur ton profile mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tes fics, je le ferait très bientôt ! Marie_


End file.
